


Now I'm Home

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Now I'm Home

_Nick flipped upside down on the monkey bars, his hair standing on end. "Alex! Hey Alex!" he called his good friend over. They had been friends forever, it seemed, and he was always excited to see him. Alex, well he preferred AJ, but Nick wasn't having that, was two years older but their mothers were good friends, so that's how they met. From there, they clicked, and they've been friends ever since._

_AJ heard his name and looked up. Usually he would have been excited to see Nick, but this time he was dreading the news he was about to give the other boy. His mother had gotten a new job, one with better pay and benefits. It was no contest that she was going to take it, but it meant she had to pack up and move her and AJ across the country to California. They had, for the most part, told everyone of the move, but Nick's family had been told that they weren't to tell Nick, AJ would do it himself. But he had been fighting with himself, because he knew it would be the hardest thing he'd have to do._

_He finally headed over to the monkey bars and forced a smile. "Hey you." He psyched himself up mentally for this, because he knew it hurt him, but it was going to hurt Nick so much more. Nick was the oldest and had always wanted an older brother. AJ had jumped into that role for him cause he was an only child. Nick idolized him._

_"Alex!" Nick jumped off the monkey bars and pulled the other boy into a hug. He was still too young to read emotions well, so he couldn't see that AJ was faking his happiness to see him. "I thought we could go down to the skate park today! Or maybe get one of our moms to take us to the mall! Or, I dunno, stay here and hang out?" Nick didn't care what he did as long as he was doing it with AJ._

_AJ hung his head. "Hey, Nicky. I... I can't. I have to go home soon and finish packing," he didn't give Nick a chance to respond before continuing. "My mom... my mom got a job. In California. She had to take it, it's best for the two of us. We're moving next week." He hung his head, "God, Nicky. I'm gonna miss you so much. My mom got your address from your mom, and I promise I'll write you all the time!"_

_Nick felt as if his whole world crashed in. He didn't say a word, he just turned and took off running. He didn't want to see anyone right now, least of all AJ. He was heartbroken. He knew it wasn't AJ's fault, but looking at him hurt right now. He ran until it physically hurt to, then walked the rest of the way home. He was just going through the motions once he got there. Nothing made sense anymore._

Ten Years Later

Brian poked Nick. "Alright, dude. This has gotta stop. I'm getting sick of you moping around like nothing was ever going to make you happy again. Because that is bullshit. I know you feel like your best friend gave up on you, but it was years ago. When did he move away? When you were 8? How old are you now, dude? C'mon, I set you up on a blind date. It's one of Howie's friends, so you know you can trust him."

Nick looked up. "Um, you what?! You know I hate blind dates. I hate the concept. Sure, you can find some gems, but for the most part they end in disaster." He rested his head on the table again. The last thing on his mind was dating.

"Can you trust me?" Brian patted Nick's back.

"Yeah," Nick shrugged.

"Then go on this date."

*****

Howie slid next to AJ in the booth. "So, I heard you were on the market again," he smiled. A shit eating grin.

AJ nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am. Mark left me, so yeah, I guess you could say I'm on the market."

"Good!" Howie said as he slapped AJ's back, "Cause I set you up on a blind date! It's one of Brian's friends. His roommate, actually. I have a feeling you two will get along," he said, stealing one of AJ's fries, "He's been going to school here, and has never dated."

AJ raised an eyebrow, "Are you just setting us up because I'm experienced and he's not?"

"No! Not at all!" Howie said, his voice ripe with honestly, "Trust me?"

"Alright, alright."

*****

AJ walked into the restaurant and recognized Nick instantly. He had the same eyes, same smile, same disposition. There was a God. There truly was. Nick was just as beautiful as AJ remembered, even more so now that he was all grown up. He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. He wasn't leaving until he told Nick his feelings. He starting walking up to the other man. He was going to owe Howie and Brian a huge thank you later.

Nick, on the other hand, didn't recognize AJ. The tattoos had turned him into a different person (at least in Nick's eyes), and the sunglasses hid his eyes. He greeted him as a stranger. "Hey, you must be Alex. You look like the guy Brian set me up with, at least. I'm Nick," He held his hand out to shake the other man's hand.

"Yeah, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you, Nick," he had to act like that since Nick, sadly, didn't recognize him. He took his sunglasses off. "I used to know a Nick, back when I was a kid. Our moms were best friends, and I was his unofficial big brother. But, I moved to California when I was 12, and he was 10, and we kinda fell out of touch. I would do anything, give anything, to see him again." He ran a hand through his hair, looking Nick in the eye. "You know what I'm talking about?"

"Boy, do I ever," Nick nodded, "Cause I used to know an AJ. When I was a kid. Same deal, our moms were friends and we clicked from there. We did everything together. He moved out here when I was... yeah I was 8 years old. We wrote each other for years, and then one day the letters just stopped. I've been a mopey, depressed mess ever since. You know, you kinda remind me of him. In a weird way." He looked away. He knew he was creeping this guy out now, and he had to stop before the guy left.

"Nick?" AJ put a hand on his shoulder, then he said softer, "Nicky."

Nick looked up. "Only one person has ever called me that."

"I know," he smiled, and Nick knew. Once he saw that smile, he knew. AJ spoke up again, "Me."

"Alex!" Nick's eyes welled with tears. "Oh my God, Alex!"

AJ hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry about the letters stopping. I tried to find your address after you went away to college, but I couldn't. Guess I didn’t have to look far, cause here you are. I looked for you, I have spent so much money on those online services, Nicky. It wasn't on purpose, I don't hate you. In fact..." he paused.

"In fact what, Alex?" Nick needed to know what AJ was going to say, hoping it was going to be the same thing he's been wanting to say to AJ for years.

"I love you," AJ finally said, "I've loved you forever. You're the only one for me."

"I love you too," was all Nick said in response, and then a kiss.

AJ kissed back, finally feeling at home in California for the first time since he moved here 10 years ago.


End file.
